Couple things
by LightKey27
Summary: Los problemas entre las parejas son algo común, la manera en que los resuelven, no tanto. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8. [01 KenxMimi]
1. Ken x Mimi

" _ **Couple things"**_

 _ **KenxMimi**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27 [Key]**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon Adventure no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8._

 _N/A: El primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, lamento los posibles errores que afecten la lectura, hago lo que puedo para evitarlos UwU._

.

.

.

Llevaba trabajando todo el día.

Desde muy temprano Ken se había levantado dispuesto a empezar con su jornada laboral, la agencia de detectives de la que era dueño estaba recibiendo muchos casos que de no ser manejados con el debido cuidado, podrían entorpecer la investigación realizada por los criminalistas.

Porque además de detective, era asesor del departamento de policía de Tokio.

—¡Buenas noches Ichijouji-san! —se despidió de él su leal subordinado cuando pasó frente a su auto en el estacionamiento, mientras que se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su vehículo. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa al mismo, intentando disimular su cansancio, el joven no se inmutó, pues sabía de antemano que su superior no era de tantas palabras.

Una vez abierta la puerta del carro se adentró en él, colocó las carpetas que eligió para llevar a casa, aunque no debería, pues le había prometido a su novia que intentaría descansar esa semana.

Era una lástima que lo hubiese prometido justo en la semana que le llegaron más casos.

El tiempo fuera de casa le resultaba muy corto para leer los detalles, de manera que no tenía otra opción que romper la promesa con su novia.

—Lo siento Mimi, esta será la última vez —comentó en voz alta mientras conducía hacia su hogar, en donde seguro una deliciosa cena le estaría esperando, además del regaño que la castaña que tiene por pareja le iba a hacer.

.

.

.

—¿De verdad crees que Ken no llevará el trabajo a casa? No me lo creo ni porque me lo digas tú Mimi —la charla con su amiga Sora se había extendido más de lo que tenía planeado, pero cuando comentó la promesa que le había hecho hacer a su novio fue inevitable no entrar en detalles.

—Sé que lo intenta Sora, de hecho rompió su récord de tres días, es un comienzo, pero justo esta semana la policía le ha solicitado ayuda en los casos más complicados —explicaba la oji-miel vía telefónica a su amiga.

—Pero eso no lo libra del hecho de que rompió una promesa contigo ¿Cierto? —indagó con picardía la peli-roja, pues conocía perfectamente a la Tachikawa como para creer que se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Sora! —Regañó — ¿No puedo esconderte nada?

—Te conozco desde la primaria, sé que harás algo —cuando la oji-miel iba a responderle, recibió una notificación en su móvil, al ver de quién se trataba sonrió maquiavélicamente y comenzó a despedirse de su amiga.

—Nos vemos, cuídate Mimi —se despidió la joven Takenouchi dándole paso a Mimi para que comenzara los preparativos para su novio.

—Esta noche nos vamos a divertir mi querido Ken.

.

.

.

—Vamos, vamos, cambia, no puedo llegar tarde —el destino parecía estar en contra del peli-morado, quien con una vena sobresaliendo de su sien, rogaba para que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde y así poder avanzar en la hilera que estaba abarrotando el servicio de autos de aquel restaurante.

—Buenas noches señor ¿Qué desea? —preguntó con excesivo entusiasmo el joven del local, le daba la impresión de que ese uniforme le incomodara mucho.

Y a quién no le molestaría el hecho de usar poliéster cuando se está sin acondicionador de aire y cerca de treinta grados Celsius.

¡Qué locura!

Pero siendo sinceros, en ese momento Ken preferiría estar en el lugar del chico antes que enfrentar a Mimi, pues la misma le envió un mensaje dándole a entender que no habría cena esta noche.

E implícitamente diciéndole que estaba enojada.

Tal parece que a las mujeres no se les escapa nada.

Especialmente a Mimi Tachikawa.

—Deme el combo número 3 por favor —ante la inesperada situación se vio obligado a conducir al primer restaurante de comida rápida que encontrara abierto a esas horas, no era fan de esa clase de alimentos, si es que se le podría llamar así, pero debía ingerir algo.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera su última cena.

El mensaje de Mimi le dejó claro que tenían que hablar.

Y todo el mundo sabe que esa no es una buena señal.

—¡Por el amor de Dios Mimi, me vas a volver loco! —declaró el chico empuñando sus manos y dándole golpes al timón, recibiendo la mirada de espanto por parte del chico quien había llegado con su orden.

Prefirió no decir nada, le dio el dinero y condujo lo más lejos posible.

Él no era de enfadarse con facilidad, pero la situación con Mimi lo tenía preocupado.

En pocos minutos divisó su casa, en contra de ciertos pensamientos que le indicaban que se alejara de ese lugar, estacionó el auto y una vez fuera de éste dio un vistazo a la puerta de su hogar.

La luz de la sala estaba encendida, sin embargo la de las recámaras no.

—Debe estar esperando —dijo avanzando hacia la entrada, deteniéndose en el cuarto paso para volver a fijar la vista sobre la ventana y la puerta. Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando, era ridículo, él, un renombrado detective, quien se ha enfrentado a diversos criminales y situaciones de peligro, tenía miedo de una charla con su novia.

Patético.

Pero quien lo culpaba, era la mujer de su vida de quien se trataba.

Aguantando la respiración tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, era costumbre entre ellos que ella dejara la puerta abierta cuando él le informara que estaba a pocos metros de la casa.

Pero no creyó que esa ocasión le hiciera caso.

Cuando empujó la puerta observó los muebles del recibidor, estaban misteriosamente ordenados, no había nada en el suelo, cuando fue a la cocina, en efecto, no había cena, de hecho, no encontró rastro alguno de que alguien hubiese cocinado.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo porque,

Mimi adora cocinar.

Y a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de las mujeres creen, los hombres recuerdan cuando han hecho o dicho algo que no deberían.

Pero él no recuerda haberla hecho enojar.

O eso pensaba.

Sólo había una forma de descubrir lo que ocurría y de alejar todas aquellas teorías que habían comenzado a atormentarlo.

Hablar con ella.

De manera que respiró hondo, y emprendió camino hacia la habitación.

SU habitación.

Cuando finalmente llegó, la cual filtraba un leve resplandor proveniente del otro lado, se quedó observando la puerta, como si al hacer eso las respuestas a sus infinitas preguntas llegarían, esperó por varios segundos, pero nada ocurrió.

—Bien, aquí voy —tomó la perilla de la puerta y con mucho cuidado giró de ella, en efecto, había luz en la habitación, pero no provenía de ningún aparato eléctrico, lo primero que vio al alzar su vista fue algo inesperado.

Mimi Tachikawa como nunca antes vista.

Con una lencería color morada, casualmente su color favorito, en la cama, rodeada de un centenar de velas, tantas que le parece increíble que no se haya incendiado la casa. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embelesado viéndola hasta que ella habló.

—Deja de desnudarme con los ojos y empezar a usar los dientes, tengo puesta tu ropa favorita —declaró mirándolo atentamente invitándolo a la cama junto a ella, fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que el "Tenemos que hablar" no siempre es para algo malo.

—¿Podemos llamar a esto ropa? —le dijo tomando una de las tiras de su sostén, ni siquiera quería quitársela, ver a su novia en esa forma es como combinar sus dos gustos favoritos y crear una obra maestra.

—Llámalo como quieras, esta es mi forma de hacer que no traigas el trabajo a casa —explicó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso que duró varios minutos, fue allí donde lo dejó hablar.

—Tienes razón—le dijo dándole un beso en su hombro —Te ves grandiosa con eso puesto, creo que ni siquiera tendré ganas de ir al trabajo de ahora en adelante.

—¡Ken! —le regañó dándole un ligero golpe en su pecho —¡No uses esta excusa para no trabajar! Lo que intento hacer es pasar más tiempo contigo, sé que tus casos son difíciles y a veces ni siquiera regresas a casa por estar atendiéndolos y si no es eso, estás en la estación de policía —en algún momento ella tomó sus manos y les dio un beso a casa una —Me preocupo por ti, no soportaría que algo te pasara y que yo ni siquiera me entere, tienes una profesión peligrosa y lo entiendo, pero quiero aprovechar cada minuto que pueda para estar a tu lado, hoy solamente…—dio un suspiro mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que habían salido y se acercaba más al peli-morado.

—Hoy sólo necesito uno de esos abrazos que se convierten en sexo, Ken.

El asombro del Ichijouji se reflejó en su rostro, y supo que su cara era un espectáculo por la carcajada de la Tachikawa.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación? No lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Sólo había un problema con la petición.

Él la amaba tal y como estaba ahora, era algo de él y la lencería.

Y ella lo sabía.

Por eso lo había dicho.

Porque sabría cómo terminaría.

—Parece que estás algo cansado —comentó con una risilla besando su cuello —Te ves tan lindo cuando estás así, puedo comenzar si quieres—ofreció colocando sus manos detrás de ella con intención de despojarse de la parte superior de su vestimenta y siendo detenida casi al instante por una de las manos de él.

—No, no—pidió él —Sólo mantente con la ropa puesta, me gusta lo que veo —le dijo admirando cada parte de su cuerpo, enfocándose en las áreas que estaban cubierta de tela.

—Está bien —concedió ella —Si sólo quieres admirarme, está bien, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Puedes quedarte, peor tu ropa se va —y seguida y lentamente comenzó a desbotonar la camisa que él llevaba puesta, para posteriormente colocarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Mimi…—al peli-morado le costaba hablar, tras haber pronunciado su nombre fue silenciado con un intenso beso.

—Shhh…No hables, hoy es una noche dedicada a ti, no tengo problema con todo eso, soy Mimi Tachikawa, puedo hacer todo el trabajo y darte una gran noche, amor. No me subestimes —advirtió bajando la cremallera del pantalón —Parece que la anticipación hace que te pongas duro, Ken —dijo tomándolo con una mano e iniciando un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo logrando que él gimiera por lo bajo debido al placer que sentía con aquella acción—Me encanta cuando estás así, debería saborearte un poco.

—Mimi…—dijo asombrado, como pudo pues ella no había culminado con su movimiento —No…no te atreverías— en todo el tiempo que llevan como pareja ella nunca había insinuado algo como eso, y él tampoco, pues no quería forzarla a algo que no quisiera hacer.

Aunque parece que estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo.

—¿Me estás retando? A mí, Mimi Tachikawa, la mejor chef de este siglo ¿Es en serio? —no sabía si en verdad estaba enojada o si lo estaba disfrutando, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte y no pudo evitar gemir con su nombre.

—Mimi…Mimi…—ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con cierta insinuación de burla en ellos, a lo cual no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! Parece que el sexo es la respuesta a todo —le dijo a ella, quien había comenzado a rozar su parte íntima contra la suya.

—En eso te equivocas, Ken —le dijo bajando de una vez por todas tanto el pantalón como el bóxer que él llevaba puesto —El sexo es la pregunta, sí es la respuesta.

Aquella noche fue inolvidable para los dos.

Y un claro ejemplo de cómo solucionar algunas cosas.

.

.

.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Taichi x Mimi

" _ **Couple things"**_

 _ **Michi [Mimi x Taichi]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon Adventure no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilizo para crear historias locas. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8._

 _N/A: El primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, lamento los posibles errores que afecten la lectura, hago lo que puedo para evitarlos UwU._

 _¡Michi! porque el kokoro lo pide OwO hace tiempo quería escribir de ellos y aquí estoy finalmente \o/_

 _He decir que la mención Yamakari fue inspirada –y dedicada- a Jaque-kari, estamos en un grupo y vi que ella es fan de esta pareja, así que quise experimentar un poco con ella –y me ha gustado, así que lo más probable es que haya más en un futuro-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Nadie en su vida había hecho lo que el chico frente a ella acababa de hacer.

Ni siquiera por accidente.

—¡Me ha ensuciado mi vestido preferido con vino tinto! —exclamó entre su enojo y humillación. No sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero de seguro el que las pagaría sería aquel castaño que la observaba con expresión de susto.

Y no es para menos, ya que se trataba de su vestido blanco que compró en Italia en el desfile de moda de su amiga Sora. No sabía qué hacer, en el restaurante eran pocas personas las que se encontraban, pero aquel sentimiento de vergüenza no se lo quitaba nadie.

Por su parte el moreno no tenía idea de qué decir, estaba a casi nada de quedar sordo debido a los agudos gritos que daba aquella chica oji-miel. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que fue un accidente cuando ni siquiera quería escucharlo? Lo peor de todo es que las personas que los observaban habían comenzado a mirarlo mal y a susurrar entre ellos posiblemente echándole la culpa.

Por supuesto que no lo habrían hecho si ella no hubiese comenzado a llorar y a hablar.

—Era el vestido que compré para celebrar el aniversario con mi esposo —dijo sollozando, ya no le importaba que se le corriera el maquillaje, ni el qué dirán, si podía lograr que aquel chico fuera criticado por los demás, entonces valía la pena, total, ya no tenía nada que perder —Había ahorrado tanto para comprarlo, y ahora... —no terminó la frase, se había dedicado a mirar, disimuladamente, como todos miraban con el ceño fruncido al camarero.

—Disculpe señorita —le tocó el hombro el dueño del restaurante quien, tras haber escuchado acerca del suceso, acudió para intentar solucionarlo.

Aunque sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Miró al recién contratado, éste le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa, por el escándalo que estaba protagonizando, conocía muy bien a ese tipo de clientas y no quedaría satisfecha hasta que se le diera una sanción apropiada.

—Yagami-kun, lo siento, pero no quiero tener problemas, te pagaré lo que corresponde, pero…—¡No diga más! —exclamó de repente levantando su mano para evitar que emitiera palabra alguna y con su rostro hacia el suelo—Es obvio que le darán la razón a esta señorita —señaló a la joven que intentaba no reír por lo que estaba viendo —Que ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle lo ocurrido o siquiera pedirle una disculpa ¡¿Qué los hombres no tenemos derecho a decir cómo nos sentimos?! —cuestionó a la pequeña audiencia que lo miraba con incertidumbre, seguramente preguntándose qué mosca le había picado al chico.

—Yagami, por favor.

—¡No! —Sentenció con decisión —¿Por qué no me dejan explicar lo ocurrido? He derramado el vino, porque me he quedado embelesado al ver a una chica tan hermosa como ella —dijo sin rastro de timidez —¡Mírenla! —extendió sus brazos para que se enfocaran en ella —¡Es perfecta! Ahhhh ¡Ya no resisto más! —caminó hacia la nombrada y en frente de todos la tomó por la cintura, la inclinó hacia atrás y la beso, le dio el beso más apasionado y erótico de su vida, uno que la dejaría con ganas de más, uno que valdría más que el labial color rosa que lleva y que no le dolería dejar que se lo quitaran a punta de besos.

Uno que prometía continuar en casa.

Porque sí, aquella mujer a la que besaba de manera tan necesitada era Mimi Tachikawa, su esposa.

Las señoras de la clase alta presente se asombraron ante el acto, sin embargo luego de unos segundos sintieron envidia de aquella chica.

Y no era para menos, la química entre esos aparentemente recién conocidos era notable en el ambiente.

—No puedo dejar esto así—comentó Tai y seguidamente levantó a Mimi al estilo nupcial y salió del lugar —¡Nos vemos luego jefe!

.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso Tai! —exclamó a carcajadas la Tachikawa a su esposo, el cual se encontraba conduciendo a casa.

—Pequeños placeres de la vida, amor ¿Viste la cara de esas señoras? Creo que no he perdido mi encanto.

—Quien diría que una exitosa chef y un renombrado diplomático pasarían sus días de casados haciendo este tipo de espectáculo —comentó ella secándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

—Si esas personas vuelven a vernos y se enteran que estamos casados, pensarán que estamos viviendo en una novela romántica, o algo así.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo estamos, querido? Yamato me ha contado los innumerables casos de divorcios que lleva a diario con parejas de nuestra edad, definitivamente tenemos el toque.

—Desearía que ese bastardo se divorciara de una vez por todas—maldijo Tai sujetando fuertemente el volante del auto.

—¡Taichi Yagami! —le regañó Mimi —¡Retráctate en este momento! Yamato es el hombre que tu hermana eligió para pasar el resto de su vida, debería alegrarte por ella.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero es que es mi hermanita, Mimi, no me hago la idea de que ahora prefiera a Yamato antes que a mí —confesó con aires de drama, similar a su actuación en el restaurante.

—Tai, querido —Mimi se estiró lo más que pudo para darle un beso en su mejilla —Ella no te ha cambiado por nadie, tú siempre serás su hermano mayor, al que ella tolera y aprecia, nadie puede reemplazarte, en serio, nadie podría. Date prisa, debemos llegar rápido a casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti—aquella última frase la dijo con un tono de provocación que el Yagami reconoce fácilmente.

—¡Wow! Me gusta por dónde va esto.

.

.

.

—Oh Tai, tengo una sorpresa para ti~~~—canturreó con su dulce voz la castaña, mientras que el mencionado esperaba impaciente en la cama, ansioso por ver a su chica.

—Por favor sé cenicienta, por favor sé cenicienta —rogaba el Yagami y más fue su asombro al ver salir del baño a Mimi.

Vestida como su princesa de Disney preferida.

—Parece que alguien no puede esperar —comentó ella mirando directamente al miembro de Taichi que no disimulaba su emoción por verla así.

—Creo que estoy enamorado…de nuevo, siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme Mimi —respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por su cintura apegándola más a él —Entonces ¿Qué hay para mí bajo este vestido? —indagó el moreno dándole una mordida en su cuello.

—Si no me lo quitas, nunca lo sabrás —jadeó ella intentando responder de manera coherente, pues las caricias de su esposo lograban llevarla al cielo.

.

.

.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
